Licensing authorities, such as state or other government entities, commonly have a vehicle registration system that tracks ownership information and other relevant information of residents owning and operating vehicles in the state. As a part of the system, the government issues license plates that must be affixed to the vehicle. The license plates include identifying indicia such as a series of letters and numbers. As a further aspect of the system, the state collects a fee from vehicle owners to support the obligations of the government. Governments can benefit from additional methods to increase the fees they can collect from their vehicle registration systems.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.